Rin's Worst Nightmare
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: In which Gou grows more popular and Rin grows more miserable. Gou/Iwatobi Boys and RinGouish if you want.


Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've written anything so most likely this is not my best writing, but since this seemed to be liked on Tumblr, I thought I would post it here too since I've started getting into Free.

Summary: In which Gou grows older and Rin grows more miserable.

Disclaimer: I don't own Free

* * *

Rin considers locking his sister away under lock and key far from boys.

He should've seen it coming. His baby sister was getting older and she was becoming a beautiful young woman who would be noticed by the animals known as the male species (his captain being a prime example) and he would need to fill out a gun permit eventually to ward them all away. However, he didn't expect it to come so soon where he would have to make sure he was judged mentally sound to own a firearm to safely protect his little sister.

He underestimated on how much karma likes to fuck with him.

To be fair, Rin thought he was safe until she reached college. When he looked at who she was hanging around with, he really had nothing to worry about. She had one good female friend and then she hung around his childhood friends who were too stunted in the romantic department that a dead possum had more interest in romance than they did—too busy concentrating on their swim club.

There was one who acted like the mother hen for everyone and spent most of his time looking after his male best friend, then there was a loli-shouta that spent most of his time messing with the minds of people for his own amusement, another boy who was obsessed with calculating and ogling "beautiful things", and finally there was a hydrophile who Rin was pretty sure would've married the ocean by now if it was allowed.

So with these strange boys around, of course Rin wouldn't have anything to fear for his baby sister. Sure, they knew her as a child but that was it. With this knowledge, Rin was able to sleep at peace at night and he was content to have it stay that way.

And since Rin was so content it was only natural that Fate made his career as a big brother miserable as fast as possible.

It started out innocent enough. With him coming back to their house from his dorm to spend time with his sister as she told him about being the manager of the Iwatobi Swim club. She talked about Makoto, Nagisa, Haruka, and Rei like good friends and even he had the urge to crack a smile at the tales she spun, finding amusement in their antics and peace at her smile.

Except as time passed, and the more he visited home, he was not just greeted by his sister's smile…

"Ah, Rin!" Makoto greets when he sees him entering the kitchen, setting down the groceries he was carrying. Nagisa, Rei, and Haruka turn as well after setting down their own bags of groceries.

…but by intruders as well.

"Rin-chan! You're just in time! We're going to make dinner with Gou-chan!" Nagisa chimed in.

"It's Kou!" Gou shouted annoyed at the blonde, huffing at his mistake of her name (or rather refusal to call her by her nickname). She then turned to her older brother with a grin, "Welcome back, Onii-chan! I hope you don't mind the company. They were kind enough to help me carry my groceries home so I decided to cook dinner for all of us tonight. Isn't that great?"

Meanwhile Rin's eyes narrowed as the gears started to crank and turn, looking at the four boys in his kitchen with his baby sister.

"That's fine…"

The rest of the night went by without incident, with them all cracking jokes and having fun like old times, but unfortunately for Rin's suspicious mind, it wasn't a one-time thing. It seemed like every time he came home they were there already, helping Gou with groceries and getting ready to share a meal together. And apparently, to his alarm, it escalated to when he _wasn't _there on the weekends.

However, Rin wasn't one to jump to conclusions. From an innocent standpoint, there was nothing to fear as hanging out was something clubs and friends did. Just because they happen to be young, healthy teenage boys who go with Gou to the grocery store, help her carry groceries, and all have dinner doesn't mean there's something deeper going on.

Then came the touching.

Now call Rin super paranoid but he'd beat every one of his swimming trophies that there was something behind Nagisa excessively hugging his sister and Makoto patting her head in an easy-going manner or even Rei's shy brushes of her fingers when he takes the groceries from her, his cheeks aflame letting Rin glimpse the sense of purpose behind "accidental" touches.

Then let's not forget even Haruka was a sneaky bastard. What with using the whole "teaching Gou new dishes to cook involving seafood" as an excuse to guide her hands on how to slice the fish and standing close behind her as he instructed her. Teaching his ass.

Combined with the looks they send her way on occasion, watching her with a sense of endearment, made Rin wish he could vomit acid all over them and then lock his baby sister in a tower where she'll never be leered at by any of the male species ever again.

As the days went on further and he was forced to watch his first impressions of the boys from the Iwatobi Swim club being foreign to the idea of romance crumble before his eyes, Rin found that option more tempting.

So when Rei would come over for homework because "Gou-san is having trouble with math" or Makoto would walk her home to "discuss plans for the club" or Haruka would come over to cook with her as "Kou still hasn't learned on how to make grilled Mackerel correctly" or Nagisa would get her trinkets "because Kou is the manager and she needs to show her spirit by wearing our mascot's jewelry", Rin has to bit his lip to keep himself from shouting bull and must control his excessive eye twitching to a more tolerable level.

He reminds himself he still has to look sane if he wants to get that gun permit.

It feels like whenever his sister is around, one of those hormonal teenage _animals _were not far behind, making him exasperated that he can't have his precious sister to himself. What happened to the days where she would spoil him, huh? Or when she put him above all else cause the rest of the boys had cooties?

God, he missed those days.

"Ne ne, Rin-chan!" Nagisa says to him one night as they all _once again _decided to invade his home with their _fucking disgusting hormone driven desires_, "Remember when we were all kids and we all wanted to marry Gou-chan?"

Wait. Hold up.

Did… did he hear that right?

"What?!" at the same time as Gou screamed "Call me Kou!"

"Mmhmm! Don't you remember! We all fought over Gou-chan when we were kids!" Nagisa repeated. "We all wanted to marry her so we fought on who would get to marry her in the future!"

Did he just die and go to Hell?

"Ah, I remember now!" Makoto added, his eyes lighting up in recognition. "You were sick Rin so it was just me, Haru, Nagisa, and Gou-chan playing that day and she wanted to play house."

"Ah! Oh yeah!" Gou blinked in remembrance. "I wanted to play house and Haruka-senpai took me to the river to be merpeople in an underwater house while you two were arguing on who would be the dad."

All eyes turned to Haruka who gave his usual indifferent expression except he wasn't really making eye contact with any of them and Rin could _swear _his cheeks were pink.

"Their arguing was too loud and Kou wanted to play." Haruka finally said and shrugged.

"Haru-chan! You thief! You stole Gou-chan!" Nagisa told him.

"Haruka-senpai is so bold." Rei commented.

_And he's fucking dead when I get my hands on him, _Rin promised.

"Ma, it wasn't really a big deal." Gou said smiling. "I actually had a lot of fun. Though none of you gave me a ring to propose." Gou told them, sticking out her tongue playfully.

Rin just wanted to go drown himself.

* * *

It was a week later when he could come visit his home again. A sigh of relief left his mouth when he found that none of those molesters were there with his sister, who was in the kitchen chopping vegetables for tonight's meal. Maybe Gou finally set them straight…

Yet the glint of silver on her wrist stopped any happy thought of that.

"Gou," Rin voiced out to her—his eye starting its compulsive twitching, "What…. What is that on your wrist?"

"Hmm?" Gou hummed out, before her curious eyes went down to the trinket on her wrist. "Oh, you mean this? It's a present from Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai, Nagisa-kun, and Rei-kun." she told him, her lips curving upward at the thought of them. "They said it was a present for being such a good manager. I didn't think I was doing much, Onii-chan, but I'm so happy that I seem to be helping them out with their training!"

Upon closer inspection, Rin noted that the silver trinket was a charm bracelet already possessing four charms: a butterfly, a penguin, a whale, and a dolphin.

Oh. Hell. No.

Urges to rip the offending trinket proclaiming ownership off of her wrist was quite tempting as well as ripping each of them to unrecognizable shreds. The audacity they had to make moves on his baby sister under his nose would not be tolerated nor would seducing his innocent sister!

* * *

The next day Rin did two things—bought a giant, sparkly shark charm that was bigger and outshined the rest of their pathetic charms and also applied for his gun permit.

It was time to show them big brother did not approve.

* * *

Well there you have it. I am thinking of writing more Gou/Iwatobi Boys in the future, but not sure if they'll just stay on my tumblr or also be moved to here. Hope you all enjoyed it.

See ya Next time!


End file.
